


Explaining a Bullet Wound

by Ncredible



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: After the assasins attack the homestead Waverly tries to figure out how to tell or if she should tell Nicole the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 1x11. Picks up with "do chicks dig scars"

"Do you think it'll scar?" I ask Wynonna while she puts a bandage on my bullet wound.

"Dudes dig scars," says Wynonna trying to keep the situation light.

"Do chicks?" I ask innocently. Trying to open up a conversation to tell her about Nicole and I. Wynonna gives me a strange look and looks like she might say something, but Dolls comes into the kitchen before Wynonna can say anything about my comment.

Wynonna and Dolls start discussing the fact that the assassins were after Dolls and not Willa or Wynonna. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I tune them out and begin to wonder how I am going to explain all of this to Nicole. If I were still with Champ then I might not have to say anything he'd never notice a bullet wound, but Nicole would certainly notice if I was in pain. Not to mention the fact that the homestead is a mess with bodies of the assassins all over the property. 

I guess I don't really have to tell her anything or explain what happened. I mean so far we have only made out once on Nedley's couch and couple of times at Nicole's apartment. It would have gone a lot farther earlier before the Poker Spectacular, but Nicole was working security. I mean we haven't even been on a real first date yet and I really want to see Nicole in that sexy black dress.

"Earth to Waverly." Wynonna was saying as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh. What?" I say.

"Maybe we should run you by the hospital, baby girl," says Wynonna.

"No. I'm fine. Dolls said it was just a graze. I was just zoning out for a minute. What did I miss?"

"I was just saying that Sheriff Nedley and Officer Haught are on their way. One of the neighbors must have called in a shots fired," says Dolls.

"So what are we going to tell them happened?" I ask.

Dolls looked straight at me before responding, "That it is classified."

I nod. I was expecting that. Nedley and Nicole are going to love that. Normally I would be excited to see Nicole, but when something revenants related happens Nicole always mention about how odd it is. She's convinced that something 'weird' is going on in Purgatory. She just hasn't worked up the nerve to say the word supernatural, yet. Wynonna said she was going to tell Nicole about the revenants before they were both taken by the Jack of Knives, but when they were both in the hospital after Jack, Wynonna decided that, for now, Nicole should stay in the dark. I agreed with Wynonna when it first happened because seeing Nicole lying in that hospital bed had scared me so much, but after hearing some of Nicole's wilder theories I think we should tell her. She is almost to the truth on her own. I want to tell her so that she doesn't go looking for trouble where the revenants are involved. Maybe it's a good thing that this time there are bodies to see, I mean it would show that Black Badge deals with humans and not something else. 

All to soon I hear the police cruisers coming up the drive. I stood up and walked over to the window. It might be the only one in the downstairs that wasn't shot through. I pull the curtain back and see Nedley and Nicole getting out of their cruisers. I smile when I see Nicole's trademark braid and her Stetson in her hand. Her back is to me and she is talking to Nedley over the roof of her car. 

Wynonna and Dolls went outside to meet them and start to discuss what happened.  
I see Nicole's eyes drift towards where I am standing just inside the house. I guess Dolls has gotten to the part where everything that had happened is classified. Nicole looks annoyed and has clearly stopped listening to Dolls. I gave her a small smile and a wave. Nicole excused herself from the group and headed towards me. I saw Nedley getting back into his cruiser to head back to town. He clearly didn't want to stay here longer than necessary especially if Dolls wasn't going to even try and explain what had happened. When Nicole was to the door I stepped aside to let her in. I walked towards the living room that had the one untouched window. 

"Are you okay?" asks Nicole as she looks around, "It looks like a warzone in here."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just not looking forward to cleaning all this up." I say and I step into her personal space and then wrap my arms around her neck for a hug and I lay my head on her chest. I instantly feel safer being so close to her. She wraps her arms around my waist, but when she does that her arm brushes up against the graze on my side.

"Ow," I hiss breathing in sharply and pulling out of Nicole's arms all at once.

"What? What happened? Waves what's wrong?" asks Nicole worriedly. She drops her arms immediately and takes a step back from me.

I sit down on the couch and take another steadying breath to calm down. My side feels like it is on fire.

"You might want to sit down." I say patting the couch next to me.

"Wave? What happened?" she asks as she sits down.

"During….well… during what happened I was grazed by a bullet." I tell her. I look up at her and her face remains mostly expressionless, except when I hesitate on what to call the attack. To Nicole's credit she seems to decide to let that go for now. She simply just takes one of my hands and puts her other on my knee trying to give me comfort. I put both my hands over Nicole's on my knee.

"Nicole, I'm fine. Really."

"You sure?" Nicole asks cautiously.  
I smile at her concern for me, "Yes, it stings and I won't recommend it, but Dolls and Wynonna said it was just a scratch."

"Was it something… I mean did you recognize the assailant?" asks Nicole. I look at her. I don't want to lie to her and I don't want to actually have to use Dolls 'that's classified' line. I want to keep her safe and the best way is to keep her in the dark about the curse, but that didn't really help her when the Jack of Knives took her. While tonight had nothing to do with revenants, eventually another one will attack. I don't want her getting hurt in the crossfire. I know I am falling for Nicole fast and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her. Seeing her in the hospital bed after Jack was bad enough I would do anything to not repeat that experience.  
I look down at our hands that are in my lap and say, "I'm sorry Nicole, but Dolls…"

"Says it's classified. I know." She sounds upset when she finishes my sentence, but when I look up at her she gives me that same smile from the bar when I first met her.

"Do chicks dig scars?" I ask suddenly remembering my conversation with Wynonna in the kitchen.

"What?" she laughs.

"Well, Wynonna said that dudes dig scars and I was wondering if chicks do too."

"I mean, I guess so, but personally, I would prefer you not getting hurt at all."

"That's so sweet."

"How about I stay and help you guys pick up all this mess up," says Nicole as she gives the room a once over and gets off the couch to start picking things up.

"Actually would you mind if we just went over to your place? I don't really want to stay her tonight." Between the clean up, the assassins and Willa, I would rather stay anywhere but at the homestead tonight.  
"Whatever you need, Waverly."

I get off the couch and give her a quick kiss, before turning to go grab some stuff from my room and tell Wynonna I'm leaving.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"For being so understanding about everything."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, why don't you wait by your cruiser. I'll be down in a minute."

Nicole turns and walks back out towards her cruiser. She is such amazing person and again I feel myself falling for her, but I'm not sure that is such a good thing. The closer I get to Nicole the more likely she will be a target. If revenants see Wynonna or me hanging around her, they might come after her. I decide that I will bring up telling Nicole everything to Dolls and Wynonna tomorrow because Nicole should have all the facts before she decides if dating me really is worth it. A big part of me hopes she decides it is worth it, but a small part of me hopes she gets in her car and never looks back. At least that way she would be safe. I shake my head and head up to my room to grab some stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep on the way over to Nicole's because she is gently shaking my shoulder. When I open my eyes we are in front of Nicole's apartment complex, it's about fifteen minutes from the station. When she sees I am awake Nicole get out of the car and comes around to my side of the cruiser and opens the door. I get out of the car, but before I can turn and get my bag it's already over Nicole's shoulder. I smile at that because it's something Champ never would have done.

"Get any of your boxes unpacked since the last time I was here." I tease.

"I knew I should have waited to invite you over until I had fully unpacked." Nicole responds.

"How long have you been living here?"

"Few months, I moved in a week or so before I started at the station, but after I had unpacked all the important stuff it was just hard to make myself keep going." She holds her hand out for me to take and I take and she leads me into the complex towards her apartment.

When we got to her apartment she takes her keys out and unlocks the door with the hand not holding mine. She pushes the door open and lets me in first, she follows closely behind, and flips a switch near the door to give us some light.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to change and then I'll change your bandaged, it probably needs it," she says. She set my bag down by the coffee table and takes off her duty belt and puts it on her coffee table along with her stetson. 

She pulls the gun out the holster and put it in a gun safe that is sitting on a book self near her TV stand. After that she turns and goes to the back of the apartment, where her bedroom is from what I remember from the tour I got a few weeks ago. 

I sat on the couch and looked around the room some more. Nicole's apartment always intrigues me. She has a punching bag next to a sliding glass door that leads out to a patio. Her book shelf has DVD's on the top shelf, but it's mainly filled with books. I get up to go look at what titles she has, but the pictures she has on the book shelf steal my focus again. 

She has four framed pictures, I meant to ask her who was in the pictures when I was over here before the Poker Spectacular, but I was distracted by her lips. The first picture is of two people, the woman has red hair and the man has Nicole's dimples, these must be her parents. The second looks like a family photo, I look for Nicole and quickly find her with one arm around a shorter guy with the same red hair and a taller girl, but this girl has dark brown hair. Nicole is wearing a shirt for a high school basketball team. The third is a picture of a bunch of people including Nicole at a bar or club and it looks like they are celebrating something. They all have the mugs up in a cheers motion toward whoever took the picture. The last one is the most interesting to me, it is of Nicole and two other people and they are all wearing Army combat gear and they are all smiling at the camera. The picture surprises me, but I guess it just goes to show that because I still don't know much about Nicole's life before she came to Purgatory. Usually when we talk it is about whatever is currently going on or we talk about me. Its so different from when I was with Champ; Nicole makes an effort to know everything about me and looking at these pictures makes me realize that I haven't been making the same effort. I make a note to ask more about her; usually I would but when we talk she just lets me talk about whatever I want to and seems content to listen.

"Let me change your bandage," she says from somewhere behind me. I turn around and see Nicole is in sweats and a PPD T-shirt and she has a first aid kit in her hand.

I walk back over to the couch and sit down. Nicole sits on the coffee table facing me and I shift to give her a better angle of my side and I lift up my shirt for her. When Wynonna had put the bandages on a few hours ago it had hurt, her hands weren't the steadiest and while she was trying to be gentle a few times she kind of jammed her hand on the wound when she was cleaning it. I mentally prepare for Nicole to fumble with redressing the wound. When Nicole starts to replace the bandages it doesn't hurt. She is soft and gently and when she is cleaning it her movements are soft but firm. Every movement it's steady and sure. 

"Did you learn how to clean wounds like this when you were in the Army?" She looks up at me confused, but then I nod over to picture of her in uniform on the bookshelf.

"Yea, it was kind of a requirement. There was never enough medics. Everyone just kind of had to learn the basics of medical care while in the field."

"How long were you in?" I ask determined to do better about asking about her life before Purgatory.

"About six years, I enlisted straight out of high school." When she was done changing the bandages she leaned down and gave me a soft kiss under the bandages. I could barely feel the kiss on my skin, but I felt in my heart. She got up and went into the kitchen to throw away the old bandages.

"You want something to drink? I have water, lemonade and wine."

"I'll take a water. So why the army?"

"Well I always wanted to see the world, plus I am one of four kids. I have an older brother and sister and then then a younger brother." She says as she makes her way back to the couch. She hands me a water bottle and bottle of pain killers. 

"Were you in Iraq or Afghanistan?" as soon as I ask her usually calm and cheery face harden momentarily before relaxing again. It was so brief I think I might have imagined it.

"Can we talk about something else?" she asks. Her eyes seem to silently be pleading with me to change the subject.

"Tell me about your brothers and sister." I say.

"Well there is Oliver and Danielle they are twins and then there is my little brother Max."

I shifted over to her and she opened her arms and I cuddled up to her laying my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beating and it relaxes me even more. She wrapped her arms around me avoiding my wound. She keeps talking about her siblings and telling stories about her childhood.

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up I am no longer on the couch and Nicole isn't next to me. I looked around and saw a clock on the bed side table that read 3:36 am. I felt the sheets next to me; they were cold. Nicole must have carried me in here and I guess went back to the couch. I sat up in bed and stretched out. I immediately regretted that because as soon as I did my wound felt like it was on fire. I stifled a groan and took a deep breath to steady my breathing. 

I got up deciding that if I was going to stay the night Nicole should be in the bed with me. It's just yet another wonderful difference between Nicole and Champ; had I found myself at Champ's he would have gotten into bed with me. When I got to the living room I found Nicole on the couch with a blanket over her and a small tabby cat laying on her feet. I leaned against the wall and just watched her sleep for a few minutes. Could this woman be any more perfect? I mean she is kind, funny, gentle and she put me to bed and slept on the couch just to make sure I was comfortable. I don't understand how I got so lucky to have Nicole in my life. 

I wandered over to the picture of her in uniform. I wonder why she doesn't want to talk about. From what I remember about her stories last night she carefully avoided talking about her time in the service. I briefly wonder if she is dealing with any PTSD or if she lost friends, but I know I can't push her to talk about it especially since I have this major secret about revenants and the Earp curse. I find myself briefly hoping one day she will feel comfortable enough to talk to me about. I shift a little and the movement must have been enough to wake her up. 

"Waverly?" she says. I jump a little because I thought she was still asleep.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean to kick you out of your own bed." She sits up, the tabby at her feet doesn't like that he jumps off the couch and moves over to the chair.

"It wasn't a big deal. I just figured you might want the space. Plus, I haven't even taken you on a proper first date yet and this couch is pretty comfortable." I push off the wall and walk over to stand in front of her. 

"How you feeling? We should probably change your bandages again, since we are both up." She says. 

Feeling brave because of how gentle and caring Nicole has been tonight I look down at her and take a deep breath and straddle her lap wrapping my arms around her neck and begin kissing her. Nicole immediately wraps her arms around my waist and returns my kiss with equal enthusiasm.

She pulls back for a minute, "Waves…" she begins.

"How about we stop talking for a while." I say and reach for the hem of my shirt and pull it up over my head and start kissing down her neck until I reach her pulse point and give it a soft bite and kiss it again.

"You sure?" she questions. I look her in the eyes and give her a nod and lean back in for another kiss.

I bite her lower lip and I feel her grip on my waist lower and tighten. She begins to stand up and I immediately wrap my legs around her waist. We keep kissing and she begins walking us towards her bedroom. She stops for a minute and pushes me up against a wall and starts kissing down my neck. She bites my pulse point and my hands are entangled in her hair and when she bites down I tighten my grip. She comes back up to my mouth and kisses me. I keep my hands in her hair and I keep my grip tight. Trying to make her be impossibly closer to me. She pushes us off the wall and continues towards to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have attempted to write a scene like this. Reviews are welcomed, but please be gentle. This work is unbeta'd all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy part three.

Before I know it we make it to her bedroom. As Nicole is carefully laying me down on the bed I unhook my legs from around her waist. I move up the bed and I pull Nicole on top of me and she begins kissing me again. When Nicole settles on top of me her thigh finds its way in between my thighs and is putting just the right amount of pressure on my centre. I hear myself let out a moan from deep in my throat. 

My hands had found their way to the hem of Nicole's PPD t-shirt I started to pull it off her as she began leaving a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone. She briefly stopped kissing me long enough for me to get her shirt off of her. From my collar bone her mouth found its way to my breast. Nicole takes a stiffened nipple into her mouth and gives it a gentle nip before soothing the bite with her tongue. 

Nicole kept her weight on her right arm in order to keep pressure off of my side, but her left hand was tracing patterns just above my hip bone. Her thigh was keeping the pressure on my centre. I felt myself bucking my hips up into her thigh every time she gave the nipple in her mouth a nip order to try find some relief. I moaned out her name. I wrapped my arms around her and began pulling her impossibly closer. I know I must be leaving scratches on her back, but she didn't seem to mind. I heard her moan into my chest as she moved to the other beast. 

Nicole's fingers finally moved from my hip closer to where I really needed her. I felt her fingers slip in under my sweats and slowly move towards where I wanted her. Nicole's hand stilled for a moment. I buckled up looking for some relief. I moved my hand to cup hers to urge her closer to where I really needed her, but then I heard it. Nicole's cell phone is going off in the living room. 

Nicole's mouth finds it way back to lips and gives me a soft chaste kiss on the lips. The complete opposite of the kisses she had been giving me just moments before. Wait she isn't about to go answer it right this minute is she?

She puts her forehead against mine before she whispers out a few octaves lower than usual, " I'm so sorry. It's the station's ringtone I have to go get." 

I can't find my voice but I nod my head in understanding. I feel Nicole shift first off of me then off the bed. I take a few deep breaths willing myself to calm down, but I can feel the heat pooling at my centre. I love that Nicole is so dedicated to her job, really I do, but just a tad less dedication in this particular moment would have been okay with me. 

"Yes, Sheriff. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Nicole was saying. 

I look at the bedside table and see my phone. I notice I have a few missed calls from Dolls and Wynonna. I unlock my phone and see I have half a dozen text messages from Wynonna. 

Hey, baby girl where'd you go. I thought we could have dinner just you me and Willa. (8:47 pm)

Waves, you missed watching Willa get drunk off that bubblegum sake. Man that stuff was gross. (10:17 pm)

Hope you and Nicole found something fun to do. (11:19 pm)

Of course Wynonna would want us three to get dinner. I mean Willa is back and I should be happy but Willa was....Willa. Though I'd never admit it out loud I agree with Wynonna assessment of the sake. Seeing Wynonna's last text makes me feel guilty. She likes Nicole and even more importantly she trusts Nicole. I should have just told her that Nicole and I were dating when she said dudes dig scars. I've been trying to talk to her for days about it, but there's always something. Revenants. Dolls. Doc. Willa. 

I hear movement by the door and see Nicole in the doorway. At some point she had pulled a sweater on. I put my phone down and sit up a little still bare from the waist up or I try to input to much pressure on my side and I buckle a little. 

Nicole crosses the bedroom in two strides and leans in to look at the wound. She spends a few minutes examining it and while her touches are far from sexual it is still enough to reignite the heat between my thighs I was feeling right before she answered her phone. 

"It doesn't look like it's opened back up, but lay on your side and I'll change the bandage." Nicole says and disappears into her bathroom. 

"Why was Nedley calling so early?" I ask trying to even out my breathing. 

"There was a body found in the alley way behind Shorty's. Nedley needs me to work crowd control." I tense when she says Shorty's. Nicole is going to close to a dozen or more revenants including Bobo and she won't even know it. 

"You aren't gonna be there alone are you? Did Nedley call Dolls and Wynonna?" Nicole can't be that close to Bobo if Peacemaker isn't nearby. 

"Waves, I think PPD can handle one dead body without Black Badge." Nicole scoffs. She sounds a little offended. She continues to change the bandage, but I know I should have handled that with more grace. But this is Nicole and she's already been attacked by Jack of Knives. I don't want to see her in another hospital bed because of this curse. It's already giving me nightmares. Seeing Nicole looking so terrified and distraught scares me. 

"I know you can, I... just worry." I finish lamely. 

Nicole smiles at me, "I'll be careful. I need to get into my uniform and head over to Shorty's, but you are welcome to stay as long as you want. Here is some painkillers in case you need them and a bottle of water." She sets them on the table and turns to head back into to the bathroom to change and do her hair. Before she gets off the bed I grab her arm and gently pull her towards me. I find myself in desperate need of her lips on mine. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but if you leave before I get back lock up?" She says when she breaks away from the kiss. I nod and lay down. 

I spend the next 10 minutes listening to Nicole get ready in the bathroom. I sent Wynonna a text message about the dead guy at Shorty's. Hopefully she gets the message and comes into town. That way Peacemaker is close by with Nicole near Bobo. 

When Nicole comes out of the bathroom she looks like the same confident Officer Haught who came into Shorty's asking for a coffee. She comes over to the side of the bed I was laying on and gives me a kiss on the lips and on the cheek. 

"Nicole." I call out as she is leaving they bedroom. Deciding that she needs to know the truth. 

She turns back to me and flashes me that damn smile. The one she had when I first met her at Shorty's. 

"Yea, Waves?" 

"Just be careful." I chicken out. Maybe it's because Dolls would be angry. Maybe it's because of how everyone treated Wynonna when we were younger. I know Nicole knows there is something odd about Purgatory, but I can't bring revenants into her reality. Not yet. Hopefully never if Wynonna can break the curse. 

"Always." And with that she walks out of her apartment and I curl up in her bed that smells exactly like her. I feel surrounded by Nicole even though she's not here. I fall back asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read this!

The next time I wake up there is light coming in through the curtains in Nicole's bedroom. It's not even 8:00 according to the alarm clock on the table. I look around wondering what woke me up because as a newly unemployed waitress I have no where pressing to be. I still don't really want to go back to the homestead, I'm happy Willa is back, but what little I remember about her; she was kind of a bitch and on top of that she's spent time in a weird hippie cult. That would do some damage to anyone. 

I was so in my own head that I didn't even notice Nicole walk into the bedroom until she started talking, "Sorry Waves, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, it's fine. How was everything at Shorty's?" I ask. 

"Bobo Del Ray is a piece of work. I mean a guy died right outside his business and he can't even muster up some sympathy. Or be helpful in the least. I mean...."

"Wait you spoke to Bobo? Alone? Was Dolls or Wynonna with you?" I interrupt. 

She looks at me hard before answering my question, "Deputy Marshall Dolls took control of the crime scene when he got there at 5:45am. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you what you want to know. I mean the stuff that's to complex for the rookie   
flatfoot." 

"Nicole...." I cringe a little. Wynonna told me about her accusing Nicole of being a revenant before they were taken by Jack of Knives. 

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just know there is something....going on. Something connected to Black Badge. To Wynonna....To you. I know whatever it is, is dangerous. I just wanna help and I can't help if I don't know." Nicole sits at the foot of the bed facing away from me. 

I sigh and crawl toward her on the bed and wrap my arms around her waist. And place my forehead on her shoulder. I don't miss being with Champ at all, but him being so self-centered certainly made dealing with the curse easier. I mean even after Shorty he never thought for one second that maybe something else was going on. But Nicole is a cop and has a brain. I know that we won't be able to keep her out of this forever no matter what happens with her and me. 

"Nicole." I stop. Not sure what to say. I know we need to tell her, but not today. Not right now. I start again, "I just worry, is all. I... don't wanna lose you."

"I know. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not right. How about I make us breakfast?" 

"Come lay down with me for a minute. You must be exhausted." I tug her up towards the pillows. She kicks off her boots and follows me up the bed. 

I lay down on my side and Nicole lays behind me. She immediately wraps her arm me and pulls me close to her. Her arm is far enough away that it doesn't irritate my still sore side. 

"This okay?" asks Nicole from behind me. I feel her breath on my neck. Feeling her this close again has me thinking back to last night. How she was pressed against me then. God, there needs to be repeat of that again soon.

When I don't immediately answer I feel Nicole loosen her grip around me and begin to move away from me and just as she's about to remove her arm from around me. I grab her hand and pull her closer to me. I keep tugging at her arm until her front is pressed tightly to my back.

"It's perfect." I tell her. I can't believe she is real. I mean if her phone hadn't interrupted us last night we would have been much more intimate than we are now, but here she is now asking if cuddling with me is okay. 

I don't remember falling asleep, but I know I must have because my phone is going off and the clock now reads 10:06. 

"Waves, you gonna get that?" Asks Nicole from behind me her voice sounds gruff from sleep. I feel her burrow her face into my back, probably trying to get back to sleep. I reach for my phone to answer it. 

"Hey, baby girl, where are you?" Asks Wynonna without waiting for me to say anything. 

"I'm still at Nicole's. I guess I just really needed some sleep." I say. I feel Nicole loosen her grip around me and she gets out bed.

"Okay, well come home, Dolls has some information about the guys who attacked the homestead." I inwardly groan. If Dolls has information then that means I have to get out of this bed. That means there is no chance of getting back to what we started last night.

I hear the sounds of a coffee maker in the other room. "Why can't we just meet at the station? I mean everything is there." I ask. Trying to sound nonchalant, but if we meet at the station we could be done and I could back here sooner.

"No, the homestead. It's safer for Willa and you to be here than out in the open." I decide not to mention that I got shot last night at the homestead. 

"Okay. I'll have Nicole drive me home. Nonna, we are gonna have to tell her." I say. I don't want to keep lying to her. I want her to know that Bobo Del Ray isn't a normal shit ticket. That he's got powers and a normal gun isn't going to keep him down if he tries anything. 

"Baby Girl....." Wynonna starts.

"I know." I sigh, "I'll be home soon."

Nicole comes back into the room she looks beautiful with her red hair is out of its usual braid. I wanna run my fingers through it and pull her closer and okay, I really need to stop that train of thought or I'm never gonna be able to get out of this bed. 

"I thought we could use some coffee before I drop you off at the station? Or do you want to go back to the homestead?" Asks Nicole. 

"I would love to just stay here with you, but Dolls has some information about the attack and Wynonna wants us to meet at the homestead. Willa isn't exactly ready to be around people right now." I say. 

"How are you doing with all of that?" Nicole asks. 

"Oh you know... when your big sister returned from the dead and all you really remember about her is she used to torture my stuffed bear for ransom... it's.... good she's back." 

"It's okay if you don't like her." Nicole states just as matter of factly as Dolls did before the attack. 

"I didn't say that." I try to defend. I mean what kind of person holds a grudge over a stuffed bear. Especially given everything Willa has been through the last fifteen years.

"You're right. I shouldn't try to put words in your mouth." 

"No. It's just I don't remember a whole lot about Willa before she was taken. What I do remember isn't exactly nice, but I mean that's what older sisters do to their little sisters." 

Nicole doesn't say anything she just sets both cups of coffee on the table and sits down and pulls me into a hug. I can't stop talking now so I just keep going, "Now it's just something is off. I mean, I know she was in the weird cult thing and I know she should get a pass for my bear and everything I do remember about her because after she was taken she had a rough life." But there is something off I don't get why Bobo would save her. Not that I can tell Nicole that Bobo saved Willa's life from a bunch of military guys gunning for Dolls. 

We just sit there for awhile not speaking. I was content to be in Nicole's arms. I felt safe. Nicole would occasionally place a kiss on the top of my head. And traced random patterns down my back. It's so relaxing in Nicole's arms I could have fallen back asleep.

"I should probably get you back to the homestead before Deputy Marshal Dolls threatens to arrest me for treason again." Nicole says breaking the silence after awhile. I push back and look at her. I guess I shouldn't be to surprised Dolls isn't exactly warm and Nicole isn't apart of Black Badge. 

"Dolls is just.... focused." I settle on. 

"That's one word for it." Nicole mutters under her breath. That makes me smile a little.

WE

Unfortunately the bliss I had felt wrapped up in Nicole's arms in her bed had to end. Nicole had just dropped me off at the homestead with a promise that I would call her if I needed anything and that she'd swing by later to change the bandage after I mentioned that Wynonna isn't as good at changing it as she is. 

Dolls, Wynonna, Willa and I have been sitting in the kitchen trying to piece together how the military guys factor into Bobo's plan. We are also trying to figure out why Bobo would save Willa from one of the military guys. Why would Bobo want any of us alive. I think that maybe it had more to do with it being Willa. But that's crazy. It has to be. After a couple of hours Dolls leaves us and says he will call if he finds anything out. 

"When was the last time your bandage was changed?" Wynonna asks after she walks Dolls out. 

"Nicole did it before she dropped me off." I say. 

"It should probably get changed again." Wynonna says making her way across the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"Oh um..I kind of invited Nicole for dinner and she said she'd change it for me again when she got here." I say. Wynonna looks at me the same way she did when I asked if chicks dig scars to. 

She's about to say something, but Willa starts speaking first, "Is this stuff what you are putting on your side? This stuff is poison. We need to change your bandage right now. You need to use coconut oil on it. We used it on everything at the compound."

Before I can say anything Willa is lifting up my shirt and changing the bandage and putting on the oil. I braced myself for more rough handling, but she works gently and efficiently on my side. 

"Thanks Willa." I say. I'm happy that's she's trying to help, but now there's no reason for Nicole to change the bandage. Although Willa just put coconut oil on it, so if Nicole still changes it then I'll be getting modern medicine instead of weird cult practices medicine. If I don't tell either of them then I can try and build a relationship with Willa and Lee having Nicole's hands on my body. Though I would really prefer it if her hands were on other parts of my body, but I'll take what I can get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during 1x12 and it will be up to the barn scene. I am hoping to have another chapter up soon with the rest of episode 12 in it.

It's been a couple of days since the attack on the homestead. Willa has her memories back and she has been all over the map with her emotions. Wynonna and she had gone to interrogate Whiskey Jim that apparently, Dolls had been keeping, for some reason, it's probably best not to think too much about that. Wynonna said that Willa kind of lost it on Whiskey Jim before shooting him with Peacemaker. I wonder what that means will Peacemaker continue to work for Wynonna and Willa? Could it work for me too? I mean I've never even really held Peacemaker. 

Nicole is on her way over to help me clean the homestead and change the bandage because I haven't told her or Willa that they are both doing it. It's Nicole's day off today which is good because then I might be able to convince her to stay tonight. Also, I feel bad about letting her drive all the way out here just to help change the bandage that I probably could do on my own perfectly fine, but then I wouldn't have a reason to let Nicole's hands wonder over my body.

Since the other night, Nicole has gone back to being nothing but respectful in the way she touches me. No lingering touches. She seems content to keep her hands at my hips or in my hair. With the occasional pattern drawing on my back. Which is sweet and all, but I want to get back to where we were in her bed the other night. I had been ready combust and Nicole had barely touched me. I wanna know what her touch feels like sooner rather than later. 

There's the crunch of the gravel outside which means Nicole must be here. I look outside the window in the kitchen to confirm my suspicions. 

Wynonna had come out of the barn with Willa and stopped to talk with Nicole. It's odd seeing Wynonna willingly talk to people from town. Even odder considering Nicole is a cop and Wynonna is generally polite when talking to Nicole. Wynonna seems pretty found of Nicole, after Dolls and Doc got Wynonna to the hospital after Jack I found Wynonna sleeping on the sofa in Nicole's room. When I asked Wynonna why she was in there she said that she just wanted to make sure Nicole was okay. 

"See you later, Haughtstuff," I hear Wynonna say to Nicole as her and Willa walk towards the property line where Bobo saved Willa. I shake my head and smile at Wynonna's antics. Lately she had taken to come up with puns with Nicole's last name. 

"Try again, Wynonna. Heard that one a million times." Responds Nicole as she made her way to the door. 

I watch my sister walk off, but my attention is soon turned to the red head in the door way. 

"Hey baby," says Nicole and she give my hand a gentle squeeze. 

I look down at our hands and smile before giving her hand a squeeze back. I love that Nicole can put me at ease with just a simple touch.

We move into the kitchen and Nicole grabs the first aid kit and I sit down on a chair and lift my shirt to give Nicole plenty of room to work with. I was finally about to have Nicole's hand back on me when I hear steps coming toward the kitchen. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, that stuff is poison?" Barked Willa.

"I've been dressing her Wound for the past two days." Responds Nicole clearly confused by Willa's anger.

"Yea and I've been redressing it." Says Willa as she crouches down and puts some coconut oil on my side, "coconut oil we used it on everything on the commune. Nicole looks over at me incredulously, but I just look down at my lap. I didn't want to tell Nicole that because I wanted her to keep helping, but I also want to try and build a relationship with Willa for the first time in my life. 

Willa looks up from what she is doing and says, "you know you don't have to be here every time I know what I'm doing." 

Nicole looks shocked. I guess it is kind of jarring to hear Willa's tactless comments hurled at you. It's usually worse than anything Wynonna says.

Nicole looks ready to say something but I cut her off, "hey why don't you pop out and I'll talk to you later?" 

That gets a grin from Nicole before she responds, "yea, sure I'll just pop out." She gets up from her chair throws the bandage still in her hand on the table, throws Willa a dirty look she totally deserved and walked out the door. 

Willa took Nicole's vacated seat before speaking again, "I was rude again, wasn't I?" 

"No, it's fine." Yea, you were, but at least you are recognizing that. So maybe Willa is trying in her own way. 

"On top of everything else, I have learn how to be around regular people again." Willa says dejectedly as she finishes taping a new bandage on my side. 

"Until then...you've got me." I tell her. 

"I think I'm gonna spend some time in my old room. See if anything else helps me remember." Willa says and with that she leaves the kitchen. 

I was happy that after Nicole left I hadn't heard the crunch of tires on the gravel. I was hoping Nicole would stay, when she came over to change my bandage we had taken to talking out in the barn. So, I decided to start there. 

When I opened the door to the barn, Nicole was perched on some old wooden crates. Nicole's expression wasn't one I recognized so I decided to sit on the makeshift bed that Doc had made out here before he left. 

"I'm sorry," I say. 

"Why didn't you just tell me that Willa was dressing your wound? I mean I don't think coconut oil is going to keep an infection away."

"I... wanted you to be the one changing my bandage, but Willa actually wanted to help me and was nice to me. So, I just thought I wouldn't tell either of you the other was doing it." 

"I would have understood. I don't want to interfere with you reconnecting with either of your sisters." 

"I know you would have, but I wanted you to be changing my bandage. Then there would be a reason for you to want to come out. Especially after the night...."

"Did you not enjoy... I mean did I push you too far?"

"What? No! God! Are you kidding, Nicole. I've never been so annoyed that a phone rang in my life." I say.

"Then I don't understand why wouldn't I want to come out here to see you. With or without needing to help you change your bandage."

"Because I mean you are a fantastic listener, but I've been doing most the talking. I mean I didn't even know you were in the military until I saw the picture in your apartment. And..."

"Hold on breath, Waves. Are you upset that we were interrupted when we almost had sex or that you don't know much about before I came to Purgatory?" She sounded amused by my outburst. 

"Aren't you a bit.... frustrated?" 

"Waverly Earp, I want more from this than to simply take you to bed. I love listening to you talk about the history of Purgatory or all those ancient languages you studied in college." 

"Nicole...." I say her name though I'm not sure what to say to all of that. Nicole is just so different than what I am used to. I’ve never had someone interested in my degree; much less want to listen to me talk about.

"I can wait for things to get more physical between us again. I can wait until things calm down around here if you want to, but in answer to your question: yes, I am a bit...frustrated, but a little anticipation always makes things just a little bit more.... exciting." 

I feel better knowing I'm not the only one who wants this to progress, but I'm hit with this overwhelming sense of guilt? Maybe happy too, but I feel guilty that I want this so much with Nicole that I'm willingly putting her in harm’s way because I want her so much. I mean what happened to Nicole when her and Wynonna were taken by Jack; it could have been so much worse if they had suspected that I had feelings for her. On the other hand, I'm so beyond happy because Nicole knows something weird is going on in Purgatory and she knows that it's connected to my last name and she still wants to pursue whatever this is. These conflicting feelings around Nicole. Willa. Wynonna. And just the curse in general has left me drained.

"I'm exhausted." I don't even realize I've said anything until I hear Nicole push off the crates she was sitting on and softly saying, "hey." 

Nicole makes her way over to the bed and sits down behind me pushes my hair away from my neck and gently places a kiss there. Then she brushes my hair behind my ear and gives me a feather light kiss closer to my ear before whispering, " I know, baby."

Nicole keeps gently placing kisses along my jaw. She gives me a kiss and then gives me plenty of space before kissing me again. She isn't grabbing me and forcing my body to move in any direction. 

After the second or third kiss, I turn my head and my lips meet hers. The kiss is soft, but I already know I want more I bring my hands up to cup her face and I keep kissing her. I can feel Nicole's hands around my waist, but God do I want them lower. I move my hands down her body and grasp the ends of her sweater and pull it up leaving her in just her turquoise bra. 

I think I hear something from her like "yea?" And I answer her with a nod of my head and yea of my own. Before I know it, Nicole's hands are on the hem of my button-down shirt and she's pulling it up and over my head. Damn, she is smooth she didn't get a single button stuck. After the shirt comes in rush the hair out of my face and Nicole's lips are instantly back on mine. Nicole's hands are running up and down my sides and she finally buries them in my hair pulling me closer to her. Just as I am trying to pull her closer to me. 

I'm just about to push Nicole down on the bed when I hear Nicole mutter, "Shit." And instantly untangle herself from my grasp. I turn around to see what she's looking at.

"Oh, my god." I gasp seeing Willa at the barn door. Seriously, what is she doing out here? Would it have killed her to stay in the house? I can't believe Nicole and I are getting interrupted again. I lift my shirt to sort of cover myself up a little more.

"Sorry. Wow, Wynonna never said anything about you being a... a gay. Oh geez. You haven't told her." Willa says. 

I can feel Nicole look at me when Willa confirms I haven't told Wynonna yet. I can't meet her gaze. I'm too angry with Willa and a little nervous about what I might see in Nicole's eyes if I do look at her. 

"I have to go." Nicole says and she gets off the bed and I just stare angrily at Willa. Trying to silently tell her she's being rude again. When Nicole gets off the bed she turns and looks at me and says, "call me later." Before putting her sweater on as she walks out the barn.

"Wynonna'd probably be pretty pissed if she found out that you didn't tell her something like this, wouldn't she?" Accuses Willa. 

"There it is," the big sister I remember. The one who used to torture my bear for fun. I see the beam behind her. "You remember that beam? When I was four, you caught me going through Daddy's drawer and you promised not to tell, if.... I walked across that beam." 

"I didn't... Daddy was..." Willa begins. 

I see what might be unshed tears in her eyes, though that might just be wishful thinking, but either way I'm too angry to care. So, I fire back with as I am putting my shirt back on, "What? Attentive? Huh? Aware of your birthday?" I walk past her and decide to turn around and finish what I started, "Willa, I could have broken my neck." 

She looks appalled by everything I said, but instead of trying to make her feel better I decide that I don't really care about her feelings right now and need to find my phone so I can call Nicole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after Waverly and Willa argue in the barn and focuses mainly or Waverly and Willa's interactions in episode 1x12.

After leaving Willa in the barn I went outside and was a little sad to see that Nicole's cruiser was gone. I'm still fuming about Willa's walking in on Nicole and I. This is the second time someone has interrupted us just as our clothes were coming off. I'm getting more frustrated. Willa is such a bitch.

I head back towards the house to get my phone and call Nicole. Even though I still have no idea what I am going to say to her. Other than apologize for Willa's lack of people skills. Do I apologize for not telling Wynonna? There really hadn't been time and yes, I've had a chance to tell Wynonna before Poker Spectacular, but with Willa coming back. I just wasn't ready. Then when Dolls interrupted after I got shot I just hadn't wanted to bring it back up again. And Wynonna hadn't asked to busy trying to figure out what Bobo is planning. 

But, what about Nicole? What if she feels like, like I'm not in this with her? Cause I am. I just don't know how to tell Wynonna. What if she isn't okay with it? Every time I work up the courage something interrupts us. Wynonna has always had my back, but what if she doesn't because I am falling for Nicole. Wynonna never liked Champ, but she does have a soft spot for Nicole. I know she does. When Nicole was still in the hospital after Jack, Wynonna went by to keep her company. When I found them the next morning Wynonna had a bottle Jack tucked to her chest and Nicole's breath smelled like Jack and morning breath. Wynonna had even suggested making a family dinner with Gus and Nicole a regular thing after Bobo was gone. 

I make it inside the house and manage to find my phone on the table. I unlock it and go to my contacts and scroll through until I find Nicole's name, but I don't click on her name because I still can't figure out what to say. Nicole has been so understanding that it just hasn't been the right time to tell Wynonna, but I know she was hurt by what Willa said. God, Willa is such a bitch. 

Maybe letting Nicole be hurt now would be for the best. The revenants haven't done anything to Champ since we broke up and the one time they had taken him he was just opportunity, but my feelings for Nicole are already so much deeper than they ever were for Champ. What if the revenants go after her? But selfishly I can't really even begin to thing about ending it with Nicole. I want her in my life. I feel like I need her. 

I look through the window and see Willa walking towards the edge of our property. Wynonna is going to be mad if I let Willa wonder off of the Homestead. I start to go to tell Willa that she is dangerously close to the property line, but decide that she should be fine as long as she doesn't pass the fence. I look down at my phone and open up Nicole and I text message thread. 

Can we get a coffee later. And talk. I send to her. Knowing that I won't end whatever is going on between Nicole and I until Nicole ends it. I look back up to make sure Willa hasn't gone over the property line, but she isn't alone now. Bobo Freaking Del Rey is talking to her. I turn around a grab the shotgun that is sitting by the door and rush out. 

I manage to get close to them without Willa or Bobo noticing and I take a shot and aim for Bobo hand which seemed to be tendering trying to cup Willa's? No that can't be right, can it? He's grabbing her. Right?

"Back the hell up or I'll shoot you for real, Bobo Del Ray." I state firmly keeping the shotgun trained on Bobo.

"You can't kill me." Bobo states comely.

"No, but I can bring the pain." Wynonna would be so proud of my response. 

Bobo starts to back away, but he doesn't look at me or the gun; he keeps his eyes on Willa the whole time. The way he's staring at her is weird. It's not like he does when it's Wynonna or me. Bobo seems I don't know. Taken? With Willa. No that's crazy. 

When Bobo does turn around I run over and give Willa a hug. "You okay?" 

"I'm so sorry I made you walk on the beams." Willa says.

"No,no. I'm sorry I called you a bitch." Willa looks at me odd, oh yea I didn't actually call her a bitch out loud, "in my head" I explain. I look down at her hands and she's got an origami swan in it.

Willa hands it over to me and says, "I have no idea what it means."

"I think I do." Vaguely recalling the Swan Reservoir, a bird sanctuary. It would be a perfect place to keep someone. There's no one around for miles.

Willa and I take the hike to the Reservoir. It's not to far for the homestead or at least it's closer than town is. If I'm right Willa was under our noses for years before she ended up in that cult. Before leaving we went back to the homestead for another shotgun for Willa, since we were leaving the homestead nothing would protect from the revenants. 

"No cabins, no boats, no people. For a place with such a beautiful name, Swan Reservoir, sure is creepy." Remarks Willa when we get there.

"You recognize anything?" I ask. 

"No."

"You don't think this is where...."

"Yea. It's a protected bird sanctuary in the ever revenants-friendly Ghost River Triangle. The perfect place to.... a cage...." I trail off realizing mid thought how tasteless my next statement was going to be. 

Willa is right there to finish my thought though, "cage a young bird." 

"Willa?" I ask as she stops us, but she doesn't hear me she is to focused on the house in a tree in front of us. 

"This is it." She sounds so sure. 

"Some cage." I remark.

Willa and I make our way to the tree and begin looking around for a way into the house in the tree. Eventually Willa finds a ladder and we go up. When we get up there Willa looks around trying to figure out if this where Bobo had kept her. 

Me, I look out the window and say, "the view is quiet pretty."

"Seriously?" Willa scoffs. 

"I'm sorry. This is so many different kinds of horrible. I was learning to ride a bike, and playing woodland princess after school, and you.... maybe this wasn't a good idea." I feel even worse about calling Willa a bitch. She was here with Bobo, who was doing God only knows what with her and I had as normal of a childhood as I could have. Gus and Curtis and even Wynonna had made sure of that. Wynonna would even play woodland princess with me after school when she wasn't in trouble with Nedley or Gus. 

Willa has another origami swan in her hand as she walks around the tree trunk in the middle of the room. What is it with those swans? Did Willa make them to pass the time? I don't remember her being overly into origami before she was taken. Willa seems to be reliving something as she grabs onto that tree for dear life. 

She seems to be out of the flash of memory and says, "A woman. With a pink car."

"A witch. Constance Clootie." I say immediately as she describes Constance Clootie. Willa seems to go back into the memory. 

"She may have rescued me, but I had no idea the price I would pay." 

"Your memories. They are coming back now." I say. Knowing it's true. Coming back to this place must have unlocked the rest of her memories. She picks up another swan from the ground. 

"They are. Oh my god, they are." Willa confirms, "There's so much to do." And with that she heads for the door.

There's something in her eyes, like when she made me walk across the beam. A glint that isn't quite right. Evil or calculatingZ She doesn't seem sad or upset by what she remembers. I don't know that I would say happy, but it just seems off. Having an educated guess as to what Bobo had done up here, to Willa, it seems odd that Willa almost seems happy to remember. That's odd, right? I mean I would glad to know for sure what had happened, but Willa seemed to more than glad to know. She seemed.... I don't know. Happy? Maybe I'm just looking for reasons to still hate my big sister after what she did to my bear and for making me walk the beam. That has to be right. She can't actually be happy to have been here all those years with no one but Bobo.

My cell phone ringing brings me out of my Willa induced train of thought. Man, I get good signal out here I think as I pull it out of my pocket. Maybe it's Nicole telling me, she'd meet me for coffee. Shit, I forgot about that after I sent the text. Instantly glad I had kept the text vague. I know I can't keep putting Nicole on the back burner, especially if she doesn't know why I keep doing it. We have to tell her about everything. I want to be with Nicole. Really be with her which means she has to know about what's going on in Purgatory. 

I look down at my phone simultaneously relieved and sad that it isn't Nicole, "Dolls?"

"What's your dress size?" Dolls says as a way of greeting.

"Why in the world would you need my dress size?" I say completely confused. 

"Just grab Willa and meet Wynonna and I at Black Badge." Dolls says. 

"Uh okay." I say. 

"Waverly, dress size?" He prompts and I tell him. Still utterly confused.

I followed Willa out and down from the tree house. God, I'm never gonna think about tree houses the same way again. Once we get down from there I look back at my phone and see that Nicole had in fact texted me back.Talking and coffee sounds good. 

I focused in the talking. Maybe she was mad I hadn't told Wynonna yet. I sent back a text saying I have to go by the station, but after I'll stop by your apartment after? I walk over to Willa, who still looks different? Somehow. I guess knowing what happened to her was always going make her different, but this isn't like when she remembered what her name was, who Wynonna and I were. My phone buzzing in my hand brings me out of my thoughts and look down to see Nicole had responded. Can't wait.

Willa and I made our way back to the homestead and into my Jeep so that we could meet Dolls and Wynonna at Black Badge. When we got to the station I look over at Nicole's desk, disappointed not to see her there, despite knowing she had the day off. I shake my head a little because I need to focus on Bobo and his plans and I know if Nicole knew about revenants she'd say the same thing. Willa and I walk into Black Badge and I can already tell Wynonna is pissed about Willa and me leaving the Homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all everyone who has read this far.


	7. Chapter 7

"What part of 'stay on the homestead' didn't you understand?" Demands Wynonna. Yea, she angry.

"We found it. The Swan Reservoir. The place I was kept all those years." Willa states confidently. 

"It was Bobo. And these were scattered everywhere." I hope up the origami swan and Dolls takes it from my hand. I don't know what it is but something about those swans and Willa just isn't sitting right. Why were they all over the place? Why would Bobo be trying to give it to Willa? 

"But I was rescued." Willa says.

"Yea, by Constance Clootie." I tell the group.

"But she erased my memories," Willa says.

"Constance Clootie never does anything unless it benefits Constance Clootie." Wynonna states. 

"There's more. Daddy made a deal with Bobo for the lead. Bobo already has the lead." Willa tells us. Apparently, she was spying on Daddy in the barn right before the attack on the homestead.

"Not according to Constance. What, did he lose it?" Wynonna asks looking over at Dolls. 

"Well, clearly he's found it again." Willa flippantly remarks.

"Ok, none of this is clear to me." I finally say. How does Bobo get the lead then lose it? 

"We think the lead is at the hotel." Dolls offers. 

"It's a trap. You do realize that, right?" Wynonna says turning on Dolls.

"Look, he doesn't know that we know about the Lead. Maybe we can get there before him." Dolls tries. 

"We'll be outnumbered." Wynonna fires back.

"Nothing outnumbers three Earps." Willa says. 

"I've bumped up against worse problems." I say trying to sound tough. 

"Yea, but why bring Champ into this?" Wynonna remarks. I look at her incredulously Wynonna never liked Champ. Yes, I know she had good reason, but what if she starts thinking about Nicole the same way when I finally tell her? Will she talk about Nicole the same way as she did about Champ? Cause I couldn't laugh that off. 

"We need all hands-on deck." Dolls says. 

Wynonna relents, "Fine. But we make a plan, and we stick with it. Deal?" She asks looking at both Willa and me. 

"Deal." Willa agrees.

"Yea, deal." I say. Finally, I get to do something other than research. I look a Wynonna and say, "That's not what you're wearing though, is it?"

"No." Wynonna says. Dolls points to the dress bags on the table, "Not wearing that either." 

"Okay. Here are yours and Willa." Dolls says handing us each a dress bag. Wynonna leaves the office saying something about getting her own damn dress leaving the one Dolls picked for her on the table. I'm slightly worried, this is a fancy event and I haven't seen Wynonna in dress since she was in high school and those weren't exactly appropriate. For anywhere except maybe a club in a city. Maybe. 

"Hey Dolls, can you do me a favor?" I ask. 

"What is it?" He asks cautiously.

"Can you take Willa back to the homestead? I need to run an errand first." I say trying to act like it isn't important. I need to see Nicole before this thing tonight. 

"Waverly, you can't tell her anything about Black Badge." Dolls says. 

"Tell who?" I say trying to play it off. Dolls just stares at me. How does he do that? "Fine, I won't say anything, but I need to go talk to Nicole before tonight. We left it in a weird spot and I need to...uh... talk to her." I finish lamely. 

"Okay." Dolls drops the conversation after that. 

"Hey, Willa, Dolls is going to drop you off at the Homestead. I need to make a quick stop." I say to her. Willa looks at me briefly,   
but doesn't say anything.

I make it to Nicole's apartment in less than twenty minutes. I start to knock on her door, I barely start knocking before Nicole is opening the door.

I walk past her, "Here's the thing. I don't know how to do this. How to tell Wynonna. With everything going on, I don't want something to happen to you and I never get the chance to be happy... like really happy with you. I just... if something happened to you. I'd never be able to..."

"Woah. Waves, back up. What happened? Are you okay?" Asks Nicole. She closes the door and moves towards me, but doesn't touch me. Nicole is keeping her distance. 

This just upsets me more and I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around her waist, "Just hold me, Nicole." Nicole wraps her arms around me and pulls me close. She gives me a kiss on the top of my head. 

After a few minutes, Nicole pulls back and brings her hands up to my checks and wipes the tears I didn't know were on my face away, "do you wanna talk about what's wrong?"

I nod my head, but don't speak, because I can't tell her everything, then I realize something else. Lying to her about the revenants isn't what is bothering me most, and it's not what had me wanting to come over here, "I just... I'm sorry I haven't told Wynonna. And I'm sorry that Willa...is... well socially lacking. I just wanna do this right and I keep messing it up. Every time we try and have a normal conversation or try to do something together something happens and I have to rush off and I..."

"Woah, breath Waves, you aren't messing anything up. Look, I'm okay that you haven't told Wynonna yet, you both have been busy with Willa coming back," Nicole says and leads me to the couch and we sit down, "coming out is always scary. And you can take your time. I'm not going anywhere." 

I nestle into her side and she keeps her arms around me. Being in Nicole's arms makes me feel safe, normal, and happy. I relax and close my eyes, "Waves?" 

"Mhmm?" I ask. 

"I know, you know what's going on in Purgatory and I know you won't tell me either because you don't want to or because Deputy Marshall Dolls won't let you, but either way I know, you know, just promise me you'll stay safe." Nicole says. I sit up and look at her, not sure what to say. 

"Nicole..." I start trying to figure out to tell her she's wrong without making her feel like she's going crazy, but she interrupted me.

"I don't want you to have to keep lying to me, I'm not sure I could handle you doing that repeatedly. So, I won't ask anymore, but promise me you'll stay safe."

"Nicole..." I start, but I decide the best I can do right now is respect the only thing Nicole as ever asked of me and I finish with, "I promise not to lie to you." I put my head back on her shoulder and we stay wrapped up in each other on the couch for a long time. My phone starts to buzz with the alarm I set so that I wouldn't stay too long and so I could get to the homestead and we could flesh out our plan for   
tonight, and so I would have time to get ready. 

"I have to get going." I say, but I make no move to get off the couch. 

"So, will I see you tonight?" Nicole asks. 

"You're going to the party tonight?" I ask trying not to be worried for Nicole's safety. 

"Yea, Nedley is making everyone go to 'mingle with the people' as he put it." 

If Nicole is there when Bobo makes his move she could get hurt, on the other hand if I keep freaking out every time she's near a revenant I can't see her being happy about that either. She knows Bobo is dangerous. She'll be careful. 

"Waves?" Nicole prompts.

"What? Oh, yea. I'll be there tonight. I just have to get home. I have to get ready...and pick up Willa." I say. I can't keep jumping on Nicole when I know she's going to be around revenants. Nicole's smart and she's a cop. She can take care of herself. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Nicole asks.

"Yea, it's just... Willa was acting strange before I left to come see you." I say. Which is true, but not what I was thinking about.

"It's gonna just take time for her to get social ques," Nicole offers. Trying to be diplomatic, but I saw how she looked at Willa at the table this morning and in the barn. It's the way most people look at Wynonna when she is at Shorty's. I'm pretty sure Nicole isn't fond of Willa either, but I don't know if it's because of me or if she sees something in Willa, she doesn't like. Or if it's just me projecting my feelings of Willa on Nicole. 

"Yea, but it's something else. I don't know. Today I kind of got a glimpse of the old Willa, the one who took my teddy bear and took its eyes. I don't know, I just can't shake this feeling of something being wrong," I say.

"It's okay not to like her, but if your gut is telling you it's something more you should listen. You've got a great judge of character, Waves, use it." Nicole says.

"Thanks, Nicole," I say and give her a kiss on her cheek before standing up. 

"So, I know we have this party to go to, but how would you feel about me taking you out on a real date afterwards?" Nicole asks. 

I turn back and look at her still sitting on the couch. A date? With Nicole? The butterflies are back in full force. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Well, how about after the party we could go do something?" Nicole suggests.

"Something..." I say.

"Yea, we could go stargazing, or if we are up watch the sun rise. Or if you want we could drive to the town over and go dancing." Nicole rambles. 

"Wait. You mean a date. Like going somewhere and not back here to..." 

"No." Nicole says standing up and looking me in the eyes before continuing, "I mean I want to, but I should take you out before we have sex. I mean I know we have almost a couple times, but I want to do this right, you deserve for me to do this right."

I stare a Nicole for a minute, maybe she is a unicorn. I mean I've made it clear that I would love for her to take me to bed and here she is insisting on a date first. 

"Okay. After the party lets go stargazing."  
I say. Hopefully whatever Bobo has planned is easy to handle and I can make my plans with Nicole.

"Let me walk you out?" Nicole asks and takes my hand and we walk to the front door. Nicole pauses to put her shoes on. 

"What are you doing?" I ask not understanding why she's putting her shoes on.

"I'm gonna walk you down to your jeep, but it's too cold to be doing that barefoot," Nicole explains. 

As we begin walking I ask, "Why stargazing?"

"Well, I grew up in the city and I'd never seen the stars so brightly until the military. Now looking at the stars is just so calming. Not to mention fun if you can't remember the different constellations; I usually end up making up my own." Nicole explains. 

"What was that like growing up in the city?" I ask. 

"It was nice, it gave the room to figure out myself without a lot of judgement. Plus, I was always really close to music venues." Nicole says. 

We make it to my jeep entirely too fast and Nicole holds the driver’s side door open for me. I just stare at her for a minute before getting in. I really can't think of a time Champ ever held any door open for me. Not once. It's decided: Nicole Haught really is a unicorn. 

"I'll see you tonight?" Nicole confirms. 

"Yea I'll be in some over the top gown," thinking about the dress Dolls had for me and realizing I haven't seen it yet, "but I'll have something more comfortable to look at the stars with me." 

"Can I kiss you," Nicole asks as I am climbing into the jeep. 

Yep, this woman is a unicorn. Is she even real? I mean after the other night and this morning is she really asking if she can kiss me? I smile at her and lean in and kiss her. I wrap my arms around her neck and draw her in closer. Nicole takes a step towards me and puts her hands on my waist. I begin feeling the familiar pull the longer Nicole and I kiss. I finally pull myself away from her and give her a quick peck on the lips because I have to cut this kiss short or I'll have to pull her upstairs and have my way. Date or no date. 

"I should probably get going," I say pulling away from her embrace.

"I know," Nicole says backing away and she closes the jeep door for me. I lift my hand to give her a wave and pull out of the parking spot. 

I check my rear-view mirror and Nicole is standing there watching me go. I make it back to the Homestead with just enough time to shower and change. Dolls has good taste in woman's gowns because my dress is beautiful. Dolls and Wynonna had come up with a plan while I was at Nicole's. Willa and I were going to go with Dolls and scout it out. Wynonna said she would follow soon, but that she needed a minute and she left the house without another word. 

As I'm climbing into Dolls' SUV I start thinking about what Nicole might be wearing and am glad that I remembered a change of clothes. Bobo Del Ray better not make me cancel with Nicole. I can't think of a better way to end a night then stargazing with Nicole and maybe I'll get to hear more about her childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else excited? Season 2 is one week away.   
> I plan on continuing this story when season 2 airs and I am going to try and keep my story as close to canon as possible, but depending on what happens throughout the season I might diverge from the show. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I am beyond excited for June 9. So happy there is finally a date for season 2!


End file.
